


Twenty-Five (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, Daryl is a gay virgin, Daryl is not a sex panther, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is still a slutty cop, Smut, top!Daryl, younger!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl va pour la première fois dans un bar gay espérant perdre sa virginité gay, il se trouve que le sexy et jeune barman est plus que prêt à l’aider avec ça.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Twenty-Five (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Twenty-Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735190) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Daryl était puceau. Un puceau de quarante ans.

Un puceau _gay_ de quarante ans pour être précis. Pas vraiment quarante, mais il s’en approchait.

Et pas vraiment puceau, il avait déjà baisé plein de femmes. La plupart à la requête de Merle – il n’était pas fan – mais il n’avait jamais eu le courage de draguer un homme avant, même s’il était presque sûr qu’il était gay, quatre vingts dix huit pourcent sûr. Peut-être quatre vingts dix neuf.

Bien sûr, il n’avait toujours pas ‘ramassé’ un homme, un homme l’avait ramassé. Un joli mec aussi, jeune et trépidant, le corps souple et un visage de bébé. Pourquoi ce sexy barman avait ramassé son vieux derrière, il n’était pas sûr, mais il n’allait pas aller à l’encontre des lois de la nature.

Il était juste là pour observer. C’était ce qu’il s’était dit en arrivant sur le parking du seul bar gay dans un rayon de trois comptés. Ramasser quelqu’un n’était pas son intention. Il était là uniquement pour regarder et apprendre les manières des gays, mais Merle était à nouveau en prison et il avait la porcherie qu’il appelait maison pour lui seul pour quelques jours. Alors s’il arrivait à trouver quelqu’un à ramener, il pouvait.

Quand Rick lui a demandé s’il voulait partir, il n’était pas près de dire non. Et pas seulement parce que les verre du gars étaient forts. Il n’était même pas sûr du nom des boissons qu’il préparait pour lui, mais Daryl les avait englouti juste pour avoir une chance d’avoir leur main se caresser quand il changeait de verre.

Il était presque certain que le barman, qui semblait assez jeune pour être étudiant, n’était pas en train de le draguer. C’était un putain de barman après tout. Plus ils flirtaient, plus gros le pourboire, et plus le client était bourré, plus gros le pourboire. Mais il remarqua – parce qu’il le fixait – que la sexy petite chose lui jetait des regards timides quand il servait d’autres clients.

Daryl n’était pas sûr que ces regards brûlants étaient pour lui cependant. Il avait une barbe peu soignée et une mèche graisseuse qui lui tombait sur le visage, mais une fois qu’il réalisa que le garçon – parce que c’était vraiment un garçon comparé à lui – lançait ce genre de regard seulement vers lui, sa confiance gonfla, comme la tente dans son jean.

Alors, Daryl commença à jeter des regards brûlants en retour. Il supposait que l’on pouvait appeler ça flirter, mais il n’avait jamais été bon à cela. Du moins pas avec les femmes, mais il n’avait jamais réellement voulu coucher avec elles de toute façon.

Il y avait un autre homme regardant le joli garçon, et Daryl ne pouvait pas le blâmer, mais s’il pensait pouvoir aller contre un Dixon et sortir vainqueur, il faisait une grave erreur. Apparemment, l’homme remarqua leurs petits échanges puisqu’il se rendit vers Daryl et s’assied sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

"Belle soirée, hein ?" demanda l’inconnu.

Daryl haussa des épaules et se remit à boire son verre bleu qu’il remarqua avoir la même couleur que les yeux du barman.

"Gareth, je t’ai dis de ne plus ramener ta sale gueule ici," lâcha le garçon, depuis l’autre côté du bar quand il revint pour changer le verre de Daryl.

"Soit pas comme ça, bébé," plaida Gareth, plutôt pathétiquement si vous demandiez Daryl. "Je t’ai dis que c’était qu’une seule fois."

"Désolé de te l’annoncer, sale trompeur, mais je suis passé à autre chose."

"Qui ?" demanda le sale trompeur.

"Moi," dit Daryl sans réfléchir, en vérité il pensait l’avoir seulement pensé, mais les deux hommes se détournèrent de leur dispute pour le regarder.

"Ouais, bien sûr, le jour où Rick sortira avec un bouseux comme toi sera le jour où je me poserais."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de te trouver un costume parce que ce gars va rentrer avec moi," provoqua-t-il.

"Tu peux pas être sérieux avec ça, Rick ! Il a deux fois ton âge !" Insista Gareth, se tournant vers lui.

Daryl se renfrogna, "Je ne veux pas de problèmes, mais si tu en veux, continue de dire de la merde, connard."

C’était là que la bousculade commença, et avant que qui que ce soit n’ait compris ce qui se passait, Gareth était au sol tenant son nez saignant dans ses mains, sanglotant comme une petite chienne. Daryl roula des yeux à la vue de l’idiot, et croisa les doigts pour ne pas rejoindre Merle en prison pour agression.

Daryl savait que les choses pouvaient se passer de deux façons. Ça allait soit repousser Rick parce qu’il était le genre d’homme qui déplorait la violence, et/ou avait toujours des sentiments pour le _sale trompeur_.

Soit, ça allait énormément l’exciter et ils allaient aller chez Daryl et baiser.

C’était le dernier.

Rick sauta par dessus le bar avec une serviette pleine de glaçons, et pour une fraction de seconde Daryl pensa qu’il allait soigner le connard au sol. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Daryl et il pu sentir l’excitation venant du gamin.

"T’avais pas besoin de faire ça," lui dit Rick en l’attrapant avec sa main qui transpirait de jeunesse et plaça le pack de glace sur les articulations abîmées de Daryl.

"Il le méritait." Il haussa des épaules. Première sortie dans un bar gay et il s’est trouvé une demoiselle en détresse.

"C’est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire."

"C’est dommage, ceci dit. J’vais probablement passer la nuit en gardav pour ça. Quasi sûr que j’lui ai cassé le nez," soupira Daryl. Ça aurait été sympa de prendre avantage de son moment de triomphe. Et de ce joli petit cul.

"Nan. C’était de autodéfense. Et puis, je suis assez proche de la police du coin puisque j’en fais partie," sourit Rick.

Daryl fut confus pendant deux secondes avant que Rick ne continue, ayant remarqué son expression paumée. "Je suis un bleu à King County. Je travaille même plus ici, j’aidais juste pour une heure ou deux."

Daryl hocha la tête et regarda le videur aider Gareth à se relever.

"Tu veux sortir d’ici ?" demanda Rick, recapturant son attention.

"Tu vas m’arrêter ?" demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, ennuyé et incrédule.

Le visage de Rick s’illumina d’amusement. "Nan, je voulais dire aller chez toi… ou chez moi. Mais on peut utiliser les menottes si tu insistes."

Daryl n’avait jamais été un fan, ayant vu Merle et son vieux se faire embarquer avec des bracelets argentés plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait compter. Mais si c’était ce qu’il fallait pour finir dans le lit du bleuet, il était prêt à essayer.

Finalement, il n’eut pas besoin, mais ils ont dépassé toutes les limites de vitesse sur le chemin pour aller chez Daryl. Il était content d’avoir décidé de ranger un peu avant de partir, enlevant le putain de drapeau des États confédérés que Merle utilisait comme rideau pour la fenêtre de la façade. Il aurait pu mieux faire et ramasser les canettes de bières, mais il n’avait pas prévu de ramener quelqu’un.

"Je t’avais jamais vu dans le coin avant," dit Rick après l’habituel ‘Sympa ta maison’ et ‘Tu veux une bière ?’

"J’essaie de rester discret parce que mon frère est un idiot qui aime se faire arrêter," dit Daryl.

"T’as jamais fais ça avant, hein ?"

Comment est-ce qu’il a su ? Est-ce qu’il y avait une pancarte sur son front ? Un phéromone qu’il émettait ? Peut-être une poignée de main secrète qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Y avait-il des rencontres ? "J’suis gay, juste-"

Rick étouffa ses mots avec un baiser brûlant qui confirma qu’il était effectivement bien cent dix pourcent gay. Ils trébuchèrent à travers la maison jusqu’à sa chambre, perdant leurs habits comme les serpents perdent leur peau, tombant sur le lit de Daryl avec un ‘ummph’ indigne à l’atterrissage.

Mais ça allait parce que Rick léchait et embrassait vers le bas du corps de Daryl. Il avait toujours sa chemise sur lui mais les boutons avaient été défaits. Expliquer une vie entière de cicatrice à un potentiel coup d’un soir n’était pas pratique, alors il décida de la garder. Aussi long que Rick gardera ses mains loin de son dos, ce ne sera pas bizarre.

Peut-être que c’était parce que c’était fait par un homme – un très sexy en plus – mais Daryl savait que c’était la meilleure pipe de sa vie. Rick clairement savait ce qu’il faisait quand il suça sur une de ses boules et la taquina avec sa langue. Il passa sa bouche au-dessus de sa bite avant de sucer sur l’autre.

Daryl ne pouvait pas regarder, c’était déjà trop.

Puis le garçon descendit vraiment sur sa bite, le prenant jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, si profond que Daryl pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de lui pour essayer de rejeter l’intrusion. Ça ne dura pas très longtemps car il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir plus.

Il empoigna les boucles foncées du magicien de la fellation et le retira avant qu’il ne jouisse. Mais il se sentit comme une biche devant des phares parce qu’il savait qu’une bite allait probablement se retrouver dans un cul, et il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt pour cela.

Et il y avait aussi tout le bazar sur le fait de tailler une pipe en retour et il savait que ce serait sûrement de la merde puisqu’il n’avait jamais eu une bite dans sa bouche avant. Rick devait être un sensei pour les puceaux gays, cependant, puisqu’il proposa que Daryl ‘top’ ce qu’il apprit voulait dire qu’il serait celui qui ferait la pénétration. C’était probablement le mieux, il était familier avec le fait de pénétrer.

"Tu veux faire les honneurs ?" demanda Rick, tenant une bouteille de lubrifiant, que Daryl pensa qu’il avait dû littéralement sortir de son cul puisqu’il était complètement nu. Daryl, une nouvelle fois, n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il voulait dire, mais Rick était déjà suffisamment doué pour lire son visage stupide, "Je dois m’étirer pour que tu puisses rentrer… J’espère que tu vas pouvoir rentrer, t’es plutôt gros."

Daryl l’attira et l’embrassa langoureusement pour le _gros_ compliment, poussant dans sa bouche au goût de sperme avec sa langue peu coordonnée jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne trouvèrent un rythme parfait. "J’sais pas ce que j’fais mais j’vais tester."

Rick roula pour se mettre à côté de lui et se poussa pour être à quatre pattes. "Met un peu de ça sur tes doigts et vas-y… mais commence avec un et on verra après."

La bite de Daryl commença à frémir à l’idée où elle serait bientôt. Puis, il eut presque une attaque quand il sortit du lit et vit ce fin et petit corps prêt et attendant pour lui, son cul tourné vers lui.

Il attrapa le lubrifiant et recouvrit ses doigts. Il en utilisa probablement plus que nécessaire, mais qui s’en inquiétait ? Rick laissa échapper un gémissant incroyablement érotique quand son index entra en contact avec le trou plissé, et Daryl prit une grande inspiration quand il commença à pousser à l’intérieur.

Il eut un moment de panique quand il rencontra de la résistance mais Rick lui assura qu’il avait juste besoin de pousser un peu plus fort. Puis la pointe de son doigt glissa dans une chaleur extraordinaire et il faillit mourir tellement cela semblait parfait. Quand Rick donna son accord, il fit entrer un autre doigt, prenant un peu de vitesse avec ses poussées une fois qu’il était sûr de ne pas lui faire mal.

Le troisième doigt fur un peu difficile, mais il réussit à le faire entrer dans le trou étroit et il continua sa tâche pour ouvrir le rookie. C’était une véritable expérience, et ses yeux n’avaient jamais rien vu d’aussi sexy et lascif avant.

Il était captivé quand il retira ses doigts et fixa peut-être un peu trop longtemps la glorieuse image du trou béant du garçon, brillant avec le lubrifiant. Il voulait le goûter, mais il n’était pas sûr que ce soit approprié. Peut-être la prochaine fois.

"Tiens," dit Rick, lui donnant une capote, "Je pense que c’est assez simple à comprendre," rigola-t-il.

Et Daryl eut envie de lui donner une claque au cul, alors il fit. Rick laissa échapper un sifflement qui semblait approuver, alors il fit courir sa main sur la marque rouge se formant sur la peau claire. Il mit le préservatif et ajouta du lubrifiant à la demande de Rick.

"Même si tu m’as préparé, il y aura probablement de la résist – ahhhh, putain !"

Daryl en avait assez de parler pour cette nuit, et fit gentiment son chemin de ce trou inimaginablement chaud. C’était la chaleur la plus incroyable qu’il ait jamais ressenti, le corps du garçon si serré et si englobant, et Daryl su que c’était ce qu’il aurait dû sentir toute sa vie.

Il commença doucement, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser le petit rookie qui avait été assez gentil pour le guider à chaque étape, mais il abandonna rapidement quand le gamin commença à brailler pour plus.

"Plus fort, j’vais pas me casser," dit Rick, et Daryl ne savait pas si c’était un challenge ou un ordre ou si le gars aimait être une petit con autoritaire, mais il se mit au pas, et commença à entrer et sortir de lui un peu plus fort à chaque fois, un peu plus rapide à chaque poussée.

C’était si serré et parfait, Daryl ne voulait pas que ça se termine, mais toute la soirée l’avait énormément excité et il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, pas quand il avait attendu ce moment pendant une éternité.

Ses articulations étaient blanches alors qu’il faisait de son mieux pour s’accrocher à la taille fine du garçon. Il réalisa momentanément qu’il allait peut-être laisser des bleus, mais cette pensée ne le fit que serrer plus fort. Rick était sa première conquête gay, et même s’il supposait que le gamin avait des drapeaux plantés des douzaines de fois autour du cul, il était le premier pour Daryl.

Puis il était en train de jouir et c’était assez spectaculaire. Puis Rick était en train de jouir et cela fit que son cul se serra encore plus autour de lui. Daryl sentit une nouvelle forme de spectaculaire à cela alors que toutes les expériences qu’il avait eu avec des femmes étaient tirées hors de lui et remplacées par un nouveau monde pour lequel il était prêt à mourir juste pour l’explorer plus.

Il s’écroula sur le lit à côté du rookie et lui tapa le cul. Son esprit était brumeux alors qu’il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Avoir une crise cardiaque alors qu’il était au lit avec un homme beaucoup plus jeune aurait été bien trop ironique.

"Comment c’était ?" demanda Rick, ses yeux plein d’émerveillement que Daryl supposait se reflétait dans les siens.

"C’tait bien." Daryl hocha la tête.

Rick haussa un sourcil, "Juste bien ?"

Daryl ne pouvait arrêter le sourire sur son visage, "Ok, c’était super." Il enleva la capote et attrapa un torchon pour enlever le lubrifiant qu’il avait définitivement utilisé en trop grosse quantité.

"Attends que tu te fasses pénétrer," sourit Rick en roulant pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, le corps de Daryl frissonnant quand leur verge maintenant flaccides, mais encore trop sensibles, se frottèrent.

"Je dois attendre combien de temps pour ça ?"

"Je sais pas pour toi veille homme, mais je serai prêt dans vingt," ricana-t-il.

"Putain ! Je suis vieux," grogna-t-il. "Sûrement besoin de trente."

"Et si on faisait la moyenne. Vingt-cinq semble pas mal… ou je pourrai commencer sans toi," taquina le rookie.

Daryl était d’accord, vingt-cinq semblait plutôt pas mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
